


Sex in high heels

by MedievalEnchanted



Series: SwanQueen - Apple Cider [11]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Emma SwanMills, F/F, Regina SwanMills, Swen - Freeform, sex in high heels, swanqueen - Freeform, wedding anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedievalEnchanted/pseuds/MedievalEnchanted
Summary: Anonymous prompt: “Take a good look and tell me what you see.”“…Sex in high heels.”
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Series: SwanQueen - Apple Cider [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978300
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Sex in high heels

“Emma…what are you doing?” Regina asked walking into the empty station, only her wife was still there.

“Paper work.” Emma replied, still not looking up.

Regina shook her head, standing with her hands on hips, wearing a beautiful black lace dress, a pair of black heels and wearing her glasses. “Right, Mrs. SwanMills, stop what you are doing right this minute, take a good look and tell me what you see…”

Emma stopped writing, looking up at her wife freezing when she saw the beauty before her eyes. Emma gulped and confidently spoke “…Sex in high heels.”

“Sex in high heels? Really that’s what you see?” Regina chuckled, coming over behind Emma and letting her arms fall around her wife’s waist as she kissed the top of her head “I do love you, darling.”

“Yes, you’re the most sexy and beautiful woman I know and you are most defiantly sex in high heels.” Emma chuckled, standing up, wearing a red dress of her own, and black heels.

Emma stood up packing up the paperwork and holding out her hand for her wife to take in which she did.

Regina kissed her wife as passionately as possible before breaking “I love you, you ready to go?”

“I am my love. Happy anniversary.”

“Happy anniversary.” Regina smiled, giving Emma’s hand a squeeze before walking out the station.


End file.
